Samyaza (Sweet as Poison)
Samyaza is the first Grigori created by God. He was appointed as leader among his brethren to lead them to Earth, in order to protect humanity from outside threats, however he defected by siding with Lucifer in his rebellion, causing him to fall from Heaven and hide from Heaven's detection. History Early Life Samyaza was created as the very first Grigori among his people. Samyaza was appointed as leader by God and he happily did so by training the rest of the Grigori. Around the time when humanity was first developed, Samyaza and his Grigori was tasked by God to be the first angels to visit Earth and protect the humans from outside threats, however Samyaza and his fellow Grigori saw the damage humans did to his father's work, thus causing him to have little view of humans and they are beneath him of being worthy of his skills. Feeling wasted potential as a race of weaklings, Samyaza wish to speak up, but could not against God until Lucifer was the first of angels to refuse into bowing down to humanity. Samyaza was motivated by his actions, thus giving him the confidence he needed to rebel against God. Samyaza served as Lucifer's first-in-command, leading his soldiers against Heaven's forces. Lucifer's side manage to do well until Michael locked him in the cage, causing the Grigori to be overwhelmed without a powerful and aspiring leader to guide them. Samyaza and his Grigori fell and were sentenced to Earth, where they either interacted with humans, siring many Nephilims in the process or teaching man forbidden heavenly knowledge that resulted in humans becoming even more chaotic and destructive. This caught the attention of Heaven, causing the angels to hunt down every Grigori, including Samyaza, although he manage to avoid being caught and killed any angel that got in his way. Using powerful wardings, Samyaza hid from Heaven's detection, even after the Deluge. He was well-aware of Samael's imprisonment. For centuries, Samyaza walked the Earth for so long, blending in with humanity and taking on many different human identities. Apocalypse Rising Samyaza remained hidden up until the present timeline. He was aware of the sixty-five seals were being broken by Lilith and her horde of demons. Samyaza from the sidelines aided Hell's goals, in hopes of releasing Lucifer, so he gathered any remaining Grigori he could find to help sped the process up. He killed many younger angels tasked to guard their own seals they were in charge of. Neither Heaven or Hell was aware Samyaza's action, but nonetheless, Lucifer was released. Samyaza and his Grigori presented themselves to their original leader, ready to serve under his rule. With an elite group of angels, Lucifer ordered Samyaza to take on Heaven's garrison, wiping out their forces. He knew of Lucifer's plan of killing off demons after they won, much to his approval as he despised having to work with demons. Samyaza and his people continued to serve their brother when he was locked back in the cage again, along with Michael. Unable to break their brother out, the Grigori fled into hiding once more. Samyaza and a few Grigori that stuck together remained in hiding, while others just went their separate ways. Personality Samyaza is a proud soldier and servant of God. He takes his role as being a leader seriously and he's one to hold respect towards that earned his attention. Being apart of a elite class of angels and leading them, Samyaza carried out his task without question and was happy to serve under the leadership of the Archangels and God, however that all changed when humanity was presented and when God tasked him and the Grigori to be the first angels sent to Earth, in order to protect them from outside threats, Samyaza and his brethren felt betrayed of being handed a job of protecting weak, selfish, and destructive beings. He lost faith his his father and wish to say something, but like all angels, Samyaza did not have the strength to do so, until Lucifer was the first of many to rise up against God. Samyaza held high regards for Lucifer and saw him as God and rightful ruler of Heaven. Samyaza was brave to side with his oldest brother and together, they led a rebellion. Samyaza views his siblings that remain on God's side as weaklings and this further proves his case when he saw how crippled Heaven was with every angel lost without their wings or having a true leader to maintain order. He finds it amusing that those like Naomi, Bartholomew, Malachi, Castiel, and Metatron trying to be ruler of heaven as a huge joke as none of them are worthy of being a leader, and of course, sadly, he adds Lucifer to the list as he began to see the once person he respected turn into a whining little brat, running around on Earth, trying to cause damage rather then take Heaven when there was nothing stopping the Archangel. Samyaza is very cold and dangerous among angel kind. He strictly trains his soldiers to have high standards and carry themselves of what it means to be a soldier. Another disappointing view he has of his younger siblings as that none of them act like Heaven's soldiers as many of them as he likes to call them are nothing more but "Office Lackeys" carrying angel blades. He has a distaste view in demons as like all angels, he finds them worse than humans, however he is sure to keep his mouth closed of not speaking ill of Lilith around Samael's presence, being aware that the Archangel harbor's romantic feelings for the First Demon. Equipment * Angel Blade: Samyaza carries a typical angel blade, capable of killing any supernatural entity, with only a few certain beings able to survive or withstand it. Archangels and Leviathans are immune. * Angel Sword: A stronger version than an angel blade. It can kill about any entity, including those efficiently than what a typical angel blade normally wouldn't do. Powers and Abilities As the first Grigori, Samyaza holds a great deal of power and skills. Due to being the first Grigori, Samyaza is stronger than any typical Grigori. * Immortality: Samyaza alive for more than a million or billions of years, predating humanity. He cannot age or wither in any vessel he takes possession. He's been around until the present time, having avoided Heaven's detection for so long. * Super Strength: As the first Grigori, Samyaza imbues his vessel with supernatural strength and is able to outmatch typical Grigori, younger angels, demons, and monsters except for Leviathans. Samyaza has easily overpowered his younger siblings through many occasions such as those who have hunted him down or killing those protecting one of the seals of the apocalypse. * Advanced Smiting: Samyaza is nearly able to smite all demons and monsters but the strongest of their kind. He cannot smite those such as Demon Hybrids, Lilith, Knights of Hell, angels, or Leviathans. * Teleportation: With his wings, Samyaza could teleport anywhere in the world or time travel of which he desired until Metatron's Spell burned his wings off, despite not having been in Heaven. He's sustain his ability to teleport through consuming human souls to power himself. He later does not need to require this method as Samael restores his wings, giving him his ability to fly again. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Sigils: Angel sigils ranging from detection prevention, dampening, or sealing can affect Samyaza. * Holy Oil: A ring of holy fire can be use to trap Samyaza. Holy fire can be also use to harm or even kill him. Destroying Beings * Primordial Entities: God, The Darkness, Death, The Shadow, and Archangels can destroy Samyaza with ease. Those empowered by the Word of God like Metatron can defeat him just as any average Archangel. * High Tier Half-Breeds: A Cambion empowered by an Archangel, Nephilim sired by Seraphim, Grigori, or Archangel, and a Nephalem can overpower and kill Samyaza. * Leviathan: The original monsters can harm and kill Samyaza, but he can fair a lot better than a typical Seraphim. He manage to kill a few stragglers left behind after Dick Roman's fall. Weapons * Angel Blade/Sword: Either blade or sword can kill Samyaza. * Archangel Blade/Sword: A variation of both angel blade and sword is far superior that it can kill Archangels, so it can do Samyaza in just fine. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill anything, including angels. * The First Blade: This blade powered by the Mark of Cain can kill anything, but now that the Mark has been broken, this blade is useless. Category:Sweet as Poison Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Grigori Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Strongest of Species Category:Alive Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 12 Villains